In telecommunication systems having a message transmission route between a message source and a message sink, transmitting and receiving devices are used for message processing and transmission, in which
1) the message processing and message transmission can be carried out in a preferred transmission direction (simplex operation) or in both transmission directions (duplex operation),
2) the message processing is analogue or digital,
3) the message transmission is wire-based over the trunk transmission route, or is carried out wire-free on the basis of various message transmission method FDMA (Frequency Division Multiple Access), TDMA (Time Division Multiple Access) and/or CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access)xe2x80x94for example in accordance with radio standards such as DECT, GSM, WACS or PACS, IS-54, PHS, PDC, etc. (cf. IEEE Communications Magazine, January 1995, pages 50 to 57; D. D. Falconer et al.: xe2x80x9cTime Division Multiple Access Methods for Wireless Personal Communicationsxe2x80x9d).
xe2x80x9cMessagexe2x80x9d is a generic term which covers both the useful content (information) and the physical representation (signal). Despite a message having the same useful contentxe2x80x94that is to say the same informationxe2x80x94different signal forms may occur. Thus, for example, a message relating to an object may be transmitted
(1) in the form of an image,
(2) as the spoken word,
(3) as the written word,
(4) as an encrypted word or image.
The type of transmission in accordance with (1) . . . (3) is in this case normally characterized by continuous (analogue) signals, while in the case of the transmission type according to (4), the signals are normally discontinuous (for example pulses, digital signals).
On the basis of this general definition of a message system, the invention relates to a method for the transmission of data in a hybrid telecommunication system in particular an xe2x80x9cISDN⇄DECT-specific RLL/WLLxe2x80x9d system.
In general terms the present invention is a method for the transmission of data in a hybrid telecommunication system, in particular an xe2x80x9cISDN⇄DECT-specific RLL/WLLxe2x80x9d system. The hybrid telecommunication system contains a first telecommunication subsystem and a second telecommunication subsystem. The second telecommunication subsystem has, for the purpose of transmitting first subsystem messages of the first telecommunication subsystem and for the purpose of transmitting second subsystem messages of the second telecommunication subsystem, a first telecommunication interface and a second telecommunication interface, each having a plurality of message transmission planes. The second telecommunication subsystem is incorporated via the telecommunication interfaces, as a local message transmission loop into the first telecommunications system. A first volume of data of the first subsystem messages which is to be transmitted between identical first message transmission planes of the telecommunication interfaces according to a transmission plane-specific transmission format is transmitted. The first volume of data exceeds a second volume of data that can be maximally transmitted by the transmission format. The first volume of data is transmitted in a single data block, which is transmitted between the message transmission planes, by using a transmission plane-specific information element as the transmission plane-specific format in dependence on the first volume of data at least twice, one behind the other, for the transmission of the first volume of data in the data block.
Advantageous developments of the present invention are as follows.
A repeat indicator is used for the at least double use of the information element.
The first telecommunication subsystem is an ISDN system.
The second telecommunication subsystem is: a DECT system; a GSM system; one of a PHS system, a WACS system or a PACS system; one of an xe2x80x9cIS-54xe2x80x9d system or a PDC system; one of a CDMA system, a TDMA system, an FDMA system or a (with regard to the transmission standards) hybrid system.
The first telecommunication interface is a DECT INTERMEDIATE FIXED SYSTEM and the second telecommunication interface is a DECT INTERMEDIATE PORTABLE SYSTEM.
The first volume of data is an xe2x80x9cISDN layer 3xe2x80x9d volume of data.
The information element is the DECT-specific xe2x80x9cIWU-to-IWUxe2x80x9d element.
The first message transmission plane is the IWU layer according to the OSI/ISO layer model.